


Honey, come put your lips on mine (and shut me up)

by mkhhhx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Donghyuck whining in his usual Donghyuck fashion, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sleepy Boys, reference to 20200821 dorenhyuck's live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “Renjunnie” Donghyuck says dramatically, “you used to be so cuddly with me, what happened? Are you all grown up and not into it now?”. Renjun doesn’t have a crush on his groupmate. He prefers to call it professional admiration. “Or do you get all the cuddles you need from Jeno and Jaemin? Am I unloved?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 248





	Honey, come put your lips on mine (and shut me up)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to mash for sneaking [this](https://youtu.be/xYqALMnfTSA) in my playlist, I was listening to it on repeat while writing :D

“Had fun today?” Donghyuck smirks pushing his sweats off and staying half-naked in front of his open closet trying to decide which of his identical black adidas shorts he’s gonna wear for the night. His briefs are Donald Duck patterned, with little anchors. Renjun is doing a great job ignoring him while taking his make-up off.

“Would have if I could spend some actual alone time with Doyoung hyung” Renjun mutters, half-heartedly. He’s full and tired and Donghyuck’s room smells clean and cozy. Since he doesn’t have any early schedules and Johnny’s gonna spend the night out Donghyuck managed to convince him to stay at the 127 dorm for the night, get a glimpse of their chaotic breakfast the next morning too.

“You should be thankful to me for playing matchmaker” Donghyuck decides on a huge (Johnny’s?) purple shirt and no shorts above his briefs, “now you and Doyoung hyung are BI-EF-EFs”. Donghyuck giggles and Renjun kinda wants to slap him until his teeth fall out. Donghyuck is lucky Renjun is too sleepy to move.

Renjun inhales. His pillow smells of strong aftershave. He exhales. The room smells of Donghyuck. Donghyuck smells like home.

“Wanna cuddle?” Donghyuck turns the air-conditioner on and climbs on Renjun’s bed, body heat radiating from Donghyuck’s arm to Renjun’s leg at the tiny patches of their skin that are touching.

“No.” Renjun pulls his legs closer to his body watching Donghyuck’s expression turning to disappointed for the briefest moment before it settles into a mischievous smile. “Go to your own bed.”

“Renjunnie” Donghyuck says dramatically, “you used to be so cuddly with me, what happened? Are you all grown up and not into it now?”. Donghyuck sits cross legged on the bed, long hair falling into his face and soft skin glowing under the yellow light of the bedside lamp that is on. Renjun doesn’t have a crush on his groupmate. He prefers to call it professional admiration. “Or do you get all the cuddles you need from Jeno and Jaemin? Am I unloved?”

Renjun doesn’t give in to Donghyuck’s puppy eyes. He doesn’t give in to his grabby hands or his whole body language screaming for attention. He remembers reading about how parrots can even die when they don’t have a partner to give them attention. Maybe Donghyuck is a big ass parrot, about to die if Renjun doesn’t pet his hair (feathers?) in the next 31 seconds. He can’t risk it. He gives in.

“Come here” Renjun spreads his arms and legs to accommodate a whole floppy Donghyuck. Time and experience have taught him Donghyuck’s cuddling has two vital stages. The brief stage one is Donghyuck flopping on his target like a Newfoundland puppy with non-existent limb control, rubbing his head on target’s chest and squirming around. Sometimes it hurts but everyone’s highkey (Taeil, Johnny, Jaemin) or lowkey (Renjun, Mark, Doyoung) whipped for Donghyuck, so they let it pass.

The second of Lee Donghyuck’s cuddling stages is long lasting and includes him securing his arms around his target and gripping hard enough to bruise. Bonuses of the stage include the target having Donghyuck saying how much he loves them, “Renjunnie” Donghyuck is currently saying “love you so much, Renjunnie” and also having a pliant, warm, big mass of Donghyuck. He wouldn’t admit it, but Renjun always found Donghyuck’s aggressive cuddling therapeutic after a long day.

“Gimme attention, you aren’t paying attention” Donghyuck mutters, one hand on the small of Renjun’s back and the other trailing on his stomach. “I was telling you about my day.”

“Hyuck, I’m tired.” Renjun sighs, defeated. Maybe he should just doze off and let Donghyuck talk. Won’t be the first time and it does work.

Donghyuck pouts. He’s tired too, exhausted running back and forth for practice with both subunits and still finding time to ~~bother~~ jointhem for dinner. Renjun starts petting his hair and earns a satisfied hum in response. He listens to Donghyuck blabbering about practice and his vocal coach and that one new trainee that seems to be scared of him. And then Donghyuck trails off talking about whatever. The weather. Which grocery store has the cheapest beer of the brand he likes. How Renjun’s hand is bruised again and he should be more careful when practicing.

“Okay, Hyuck” Renjun mutters half-asleep, “time to shut up.” And of course that’s the worst thing to say. Because Donghyuck would eventually calm down. But now he won’t. Now he will make it his life mission that the two of them will never sleep again.

“Make me” Donghyuck says giggling and Renjun slaps his arm with less force than he should. He should have been expecting the StapleDonghyuckResponseTM.

“No.” Renjun tries pushing Donghyuck off him, like Scar with Mufasa but preferably more violently. It doesn’t quite work and Donghyuck is still on him, determined and more awake than ever.

“I insist” Donghyuck repeats, voice like honey and hands keeping Renjun pinned to the headboard from the shoulders, “make me”.

Renjun and Donghyuck have that tiny bad habit. Like Jaehyun smokes once per month or so, like Taeyong bites his nails until they bleed. Theirs take two to be destructive though. Happened at the backroom of some music show the first time, Donghyuck stressed to hell and talking nonsense until Renjun had pushed him into the tiniest secluded room and did the only thing that might have worked, purely as a shock factor. Had kissed Donghyuck. And then he had been kissed back. And then they were on the stage performing.

Sometimes Donghyuck seeked him out, pushed him against walls, mirrors, windows and they made out. Sometimes it just happened. Fewer times Renjun had used that power he had over Lee Donghyuck to get what he wanted, usually some peace and quiet.

Renjun stares at him. Drowsy and aroused just enough for the idea of kissing Donghyuck on Johnny’s bed to slowly swim around his head like Taeyong’s clown fish in its tank in the living room. There’s bass coming from somewhere in the house but no music. Donghyuck is so, so warm on him and the light is gentle, shadows dancing on the walls.

If asked, Renjun would say he leaned in to steal a chaste kiss to shut Donghyuck up. If someone could take a peek into his mind they’d know he’d done it just for the sake of kissing Donghyuck. Of having him humming and smiling against Renjun’s lips.

“Just like that baby” Donghyuck shifts, properly shoving himself on Renjun’s lap, all floppy hair and loose clothes, “more”.

Renjun doesn’t kiss him again, won’t give him the satisfaction of giving in that easily. Donghyuck whines, of course he does, then proceeds to latch his mouth -wet tongue and eager teeth and plump lips- on Renjun’s pulse point, sucking what could definitely be a hickey. Renjun should be giving a shit. He doesn’t. They’ll steal some concealer from Taeyong’s stash the next morning and cover it up. And they’ll fight about it. And after a week or so, when it’ll have faded completely Donghyuck will suck a new one at another place.

But now Renjun feels himself being more awake (and kind of dreaming at the same time) and he needs more that some sloppy neck kissing, so he grabs Donghyuck’s shirt and shoves his tongue down Donghyuck’s throat, hips slightly rocking back and forth without even realizing.

Donghyuck takes Renjun’s hands placing them on his ass and Renjun just enjoys having him like this, enjoys their little moment away from the cameras and their groupmates, enjoys their little bad habit that’s building up to surely become a reoccurring thing.

Donghyuck keeps talking, mutters small words and phrases between kisses, says “baby” and “baby, you’re so good to me”, “you feel so good I could die right here” and Renjun basks in the attention, squeezing every last sound out of him.

They kiss for what could be hours, the bass dying down, only their hushed breaths bouncing off the four walls of the room. They kiss until Renjun gets lightheaded and Donghyuck feels like clay in his hands.

Donghyuck finally lets exhaustion take over him, shutting down right on top of Renjun with one last kiss and Renjun musters up just enough energy to push him away to have some breathing space. Halfway through Renjun stretching to turn the lamp off Donghyuck is already snoring beside him.

Despite Renjun’s honorable efforts, Donghyuck still doesn’t shut up, not even then. He keeps talking in his sleep, sometimes mumbling nonsense, sometimes whispering Renjun’s name. Renjun kisses his forehead before falling asleep, only half-wishing Donghyuck won’t remember it the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find me [here](https://twitter.com/kuns_dimples)!


End file.
